Don't they know it's the end of the world
by Rubberband2803
Summary: She's the General of the Minutemen, a key agent in the Railroad and a Knight in the Brotherhood of Steel and a woman out of her time. How will she cope when the Brotherhood discover she didn't execute Danse, and who will she turn to when they attack. Re-imagined Institute ending. Female SS
1. The begining

Jessica woke up with a shock, she looked down and was drenched in her own sweat. She'd been having more nightmares, about Kellogg, Bunker Hill, and pretty much everything else since the bombs fell. Before 2077 she had lived a normal life, she had a handsome soldier for a husband, a law degree, a steady job she loved and of course her pride and joy the little baby Shaun. She had a wardrobe full of clothes, a robot butler to make her bed and always had a goodnights sleep. But she woke up now and hadn't had a shower in four days, she slept on a matress supported by metal poles that passed for a bed and all the comforts of her previous life had gone into the wind. Instead of a law degree on the wall she had a revolver and instead of a handsome soldier to wake up to she had a Dog. Ok maybe that wasn't the worse trade she could have got. She pulled herself up and looked out of the window. Still dark. She reached onto the floor and picked up the bright blue Vault 111 jumpsuit sprawled on the floor. She examined the suit and gave it a quick sniff. It was relitivly clean by 2287 standards. She pulled it on and zipped it up. Jessica wandered into the room she was calling a kitchen and turned on the radio. The soft sounds of "The end of the world" drifted into her ears, and she started crying. This was the song that played during Nate and Jessica's first dance. She found herself singing along and slowly dancing the same steps as two hundred years before except this time instead of in a big hall in was in the bombed out living room of the place she used to call home. The song came to an end and Jessica turned off the radio. She wanted to hold onto the song, hold on to the end of the world. Jessica walked out the front door and was greeted by the cold bit of the Commonwealth. She walked over to the water pump and filled a can with Purified water, a valued commodity out in the wasteland. She took a sip and headed back inside and back to Shaun's room, it had been preserved in the way she found it when she first came into her home after the bombs. The crib was in the corner but her baby wasn't there. Her baby was in the sterile white enviroment of the Institute and was now thirty years her elder. She broke down again and started crying. Jessica quickly huried back outside, she needed some air. Jessica looked around Sanctuary and saw wooden shacks ontop of her neighbors old houses. The Longs now lived where the Russels did, and Sturges lived in the shack on their roof with Mama Murphey (but that was mainly becuase nobody else would listen to her ramblings). Jessica called for Dogmeat and started heading for the old oak tree down the road. She took a right at the tree and followed the path down to the river but stopped when she got to her custom built workshop/armory. Jessica opened the door with and audible creak and immedietly regretted it for fear of waking the soldiers in the barracks opposite. She stepped into the darkness and fumbled around for the light switch. Soon the came buzzing into life and she climed the stairs out of the workshop and into the armory. She gave her X-01 power armour a quick glance before deciding that she would take the old girl for a spin, but first she walked over the weapon racks and breezed past the rows of submachine guns and scoped hunting rifles that the guards had to carry at all times when they were on duty. Submachine guns for close to medium and hunting rifles for long range. Jessica however was looking for somthing with a little more finnesse. She reached to the rack she was looking for and grabbed a sawn off shotgun, she was calling the Boomstick and shoved it in her leg holster. She had already picked up a 10mm machine pistol from the sideboard of her home and had tucked it into the specially made holster on her waist like a old fashioned gunslinger. Well that was close and mid-range sorted she thought. Now time for something with a little more punch. She grabbed a heavy leather chest piece and slung it over herself. This way she could carry a rifle on her back. She also grabbed ultra lightweight leather leg pieces and two metal elbow braces that helped her recoil control. Finally she reached towards the top shelf and pulled down a heavily modified combat rifle, the type her husband had used in the Great War. Nate had taught her how to fire a gun and calibrate a sight and it turned out that she wasn't a half bad sniper. With the practice of the wasteland she had practically become a pro and had taught her men how to shoot just as her husband had taught her. Sturges had then taught her how to modifiy her own weapons and she quickly jumped the the occasion. First Jessica had made the combat rifle fire single shots, then she carefully added a scope for better accuracy and then over time improved the weapon untill it could kill a man in a single shot, and a few of the weaker super mutants. She grabbed a couple of extra magazines for her weapons and stored them in the bandolier attached to her leather chest piece. She was ready to face the challenges of the wasteland as she climbed into her Power armour, ready for whatever came her way on her latest scavenger hunt. The screaming sound of the alert siren ruined that plan however. Sanctuary was under attack and the throbbing sound of vertibirds gave away exactly who was on her door step. 


	2. Fratricide

Jessica barged out the door and looked up into the sky, three vertibirds blocked out the sunrise. Why the hell were the Brotherhood coming to Sanctuary? She ran past Minutemen collecting their gear and prepping for a fight. Preston was standing by the alarm, laser musket at the ready.  
"Why the hell did you raise the alarm?!" screamed Jessica "It's the Brotherhood, General." replied Preston, "Their coming for Sanctuary"  
"The Brotherhood are on my side, I'm a Brotherhood Knight for crying out loud" she screamed more angry then last time.  
"Well I'm sure you'll be able to tell them that. It looks like they've just landed."  
Jessica was confused. Why the hell did the Brotherhood come to her door? She made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with them after they made her execute Danse, well that's what she told them she did anyway. She ran up to the front gate and climbed one of the guard posts to see over the fence they had constructed. The lead Paladin took of his helm and showed a familiar face to the sole survivor.  
"Knight Rhys, what the hell do you think you are doing here? The minutemen are peaceful towards the Brotherhood. I am a Knight in the ranks same as you. What the hell does Maxson want?" Jessica screamed "That's Paladin Rhys now, since you declined the promotion the Elder thought I would be the best candidate to replace the traitor." explained Rhys "Oh shut up Rhys, well done you outrank me again. Is that it? You've come to gloat."  
"No I came on Elder Maxson's orders. You are officially stripped of your rank and banished from the Brotherhood. You are an official enemy and by proxy so are the Minutemen, we have no intent of harming civilians but if your men don't surrender then I can't be held responsible for what happens."  
"What the hell? I'm an enemy now? What did I not kill enough puppies to satisfiy Maxson's bloodlust?" questioned Jessica "You know perfectly well what you did and you are now responsible for the deaths of two Brotherhood scribes" cried Rhys "It was a routine patrol looking for pre-war technology. Two scribes and a Knight, they came across a place called Recon Bunker Theta..."  
Jessica's face froze in fear, how could they have found him so quickly?  
"You'll never guess what they found. Paladin Danse sitting in there alive as day. Naturally they opened fire on the abomination but he managed to kill the two scribes. The Knight reported back as fast as he could and Maxson sent me to deal with you."  
"And what happened to Danse" asked Jessica on the verge of tears.  
"The Elder sent a squad to kill him when the Knight returned. We saw to it was done properly this time. I made sure of it personally."  
Jessica froze in anger, Rhys had murdered her friend in cold blood. Danse probably never stood a chance, he was good in a fight but not good enough to best a squad of Brotherhood Knights by himself. Why did they still pursue him he wasn't hurting anyone, he was just left in a bunker all alone. But now he was dead, finding out he was a synth killed him a little anyway. Mabye this was mercy jessica thought, no Maxson wasn't capable of that. What happened to Danse was cold blooded murder and Jessica knew exactly what she needed to do.  
"Go to hell Rhys" she said finally "As you wish" Rhys said putting back on his helmet, and then all hell broke loose.  
A Brotherhood Knight fired a missile at the gate smashing it to pieces, Minutemen shot down with their hunting rifles and Brotherhood Knight charged into the gates. Jessica jumped down drawing her shotgun and firing blindly trying to hit Rhys, thats all she cared about at this point, she wanted him dead. She heard Preston shouting commands from a guard post trying to organise his men in the chaos but he was drowned out by the distinct rat-a-tat-tat from the submachine guns as they fired on the armoured soldiers. Out of the fifteen Knights there was maybe four or five men in power armour but that was more than enough to take over Santuary. Her power armour wasn't holding up well, she must have not repaired it fully. She needed to abandon it before the armour frame seized up and trapped her inside. She exited the armour and drew her machine pistol. She fired away untill she had to reload, pumping round upon round into Brotherhood men not caring if they were alive or dead. She looked down and saw the tattered remains of a power armour, good she thought, one down four to go. Bodies were everywhere, cries of retreat from Preston as he ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.  
"We have to fall back," he yelled "we need to save the settlers"  
Jessica shook him off and told him to go. She had to find Rhys and kill him. All she could hear was the sound of lasers and gunshots as she ran back into the fray. Through dust clouds she could see Minutemen trying to hold there own, her soldiers dragging the burned bodies of the wounded back further into the town. Replacement troops with fresh equipment from the armoury came to try and relieve the already wounded but it wasn't enough. Settlers were joining in the fighting, she could see Sturges firing away with his pipe pistol and catching a laser blast in the leg. She called his name but he couldn't hear her. She could barely hear herself. How had it come to this? Brotherhood bodies were tattered at the gate, gunned down as they tried to break through. Two power armoured soldiers broke through the defenses and she heard the sound of a minigun whiring. She dove for cover and pulled out her trusty rifle, she aimed at the soldier and just as the first few bullets came churning out she fired. The bullet whizzed and hit the power armours fusion core. She saw a green flash and knew exactly what was about to happen. The fusion core dropped onto the floor and started beeping. She tried to run but the core exploded with the power of a mini nuke sending her flying. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was her house on fire. 


End file.
